Horoscope
by Mai Valkov
Summary: From time to time, we all want to know our horoscope and what it has in store for us, right? Well a few of the leafe knights did just that, and got some very surprising results.


8D Heya all I'm back again with another fic of MannenxGoh-ness

8D Heya all! I'm back again with another fic of MannenxGoh-ness, aren't you pleased? Anyways I don't own Prétear or any of its characters. As for the ages in this, they are: Sasame 23, Goh 22, Mannen 16, Hajime 13, and Shin 11. (Even though they're only mentioned, for your satisfaction Hayate's 24 and Kei is 22.)

Happy reading!

(There are a few references to my other fic 'Unruly Princess' in here, they're pretty easy to spot, hopefully. 00)

XXXX

"Oh wow, that's so cool!"

"What about me? Do mine next!"

Blue eyes creaked open wearily at the sound of excited chatter coming up from the floor. A low grumbling could be heard concerning 'never being able to sleep in such a busy house' from the youth as he sat up on his bed, white bangs bedraggled from his heavy sleep. More grumbling ensued as he left the comfort of his bed to stumble out of his room and make his way downstairs. "What the heck are they doing down there…?"

"Well if it isn't everyone's favourite princess! Afternoon hmm?" One lively voice called from the table where most of the knights were gathered.

"Now, now Hajime. You know what he's like." Sasame spoke smoothly with a tone of authority that only he could manage among the knights. (He was often referred to as the 'mother' of the group because of this, surprisingly; he was quite fond of the name.)

"Morning Mannen." Shin piped up with a bright smile between all the chatter. The said male smiled back in reply and took a seat beside him, running a hand through his hair in hope that it would sort itself out somehow. He blinked, eyes travelling across the table as he noted that some of the knights were missing.

"Hayate and Kei, they're at work?"

"Yeah." The sound knight replied. "'Daddy's' busy at the mansion again, Kei got called in to help train one of the new kids at his place."

Mannen laughed under his breath, "I can't imagine him having the patience for that sorta' thing."

"Neither can I." Sasame started, pausing as a voice called out from the next room.

"Hey! What about me?"

All four at the table turned to see a fairly annoyed looking fire knight poke his head round the door.

"What d'ya mean?" Hajime asked. Only to further aggravate the elder who paced up to the others.

"What else do I mean?" He frowned down at the ice knight, whom whilst tending to his hair, ruffled it up again for him to get his attention. "You." He said as Mannen raised his head, "Didn't you want to know where I was?" The once harsh tone turned into a simple child-like whimper as the said male arched an eyebrow in reply. "Ahh you're such a mean little princess, I'm the one who's here to protect you, and there you go and forget about me." He sighed dramatically, making his way round the table to drop down on a chair opposite the ice knight.

"Sasame, where's Goh?" Mannen asked the sound knight sarcastically, hoping it would satisfy the other. In turn the fire knight pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"He's at the table right now." Sasame answered, joining in with the other's game.

"You're so cruel…" Goh whined.

"Anyway!" Hajime spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "We were looking at our horoscopes before you two turned up." He finished, the comment 'you two' clearly meaning Mannen and Goh, whom exchanged similar unimpressed looks at such a remark.

"Anything good?" Goh questioned, figuring he might as well ask.

"Not really." The water knight answered unexpectedly, "It keeps saying I'm just gonna have bad luck all the time…"

"Anything as unfortunate as the freezer incident?" Sasame laughed.

In short, the freezer incident ironically involved the ice knight, whom after Hajime had thought it funny to switch a tap on downstairs whilst he was in the shower (thus making the water extremely hot) resulted in an extremely enraged Mannen attempting to lock him in the freezer. Things only calmed down when Goh came home, and whilst witnessing the peculiar sight, said that if they didn't settle down he'd put them both in the oven. As you can imagine, that issue was solved very quickly.

"I sure hope not…" Hajime said grimacing at the memories it gave him. The ice knight on the other hand was sniggering at his seat, and even Goh smiled as he thought back to that moment. "I can't remember the previous ice knight being so violent…"

"Well, anyway... Mannen, you're Sagittarius right?" The water knight continued.

"Yeah, why?" The said male spoke, as the other frantically read the article in his hands upon receiving his answer. "You know those things are never correct don't you Hajime?"

"Hey, don't spoil the fun! This one's pretty good." Hajime snickered. "It says here, if you ignore all the mumbo about the planets moving your way and such, _'Feel like you're being pestered constantly? Lighten up and your chance at love is best with a Leo.'_"

There followed a short silence in the room in which confused by the several sly smiles he was given, the ice knight broke abruptly. "And that means?"

This remark produced a sigh from Sasame, since he was the only knight kind enough not to laugh at the bewildered youth, even though he really did find it tempting. "Mannen… Think about it for a moment." The ice knight complied, frowning in deep concentration, only to whine and slump over the table in defeat.

"I'm lost. Help anyone?" He paused, glancing up at the fire knight, "I know I'm being pestered a lot by _someone_…" Blue orbs noted that the elder was looking quite offended, pulling his pout once again, a huff of disapproval escaping his lips. The sour face melted away soon enough to be replaced by a grin, "Oh well, it can't be helped that the princess is being cold towards me once again."

Another sigh, heavier this time, came from the sound knight, whom prised the article from the water knight's fingers before setting it in front of Mannen to get his attention. A slender finger jabbed at a set of dates on the page. "Know anyone's birthday that sits within these days?"

"July 23rd to August 22nd?" The ice knight read out loud. At that moment the penny dropped, the evidence of this on the youth's now glowing face. He snatched up the article in a flurry of both rage and embarrassment, tossing it across the table carelessly. "Its all lies, like I told you!!"

An extremely smug Goh shifted round the table to sit beside the ice knight and embrace him in one arm, raising the retrieved paper so that the other could still look at it. "Isn't that sweet? You look here and it says those under Leo and Sagittarius are extremely compatible, I guess it means we're meant for each other hmm?" He smiled as the youth struggled in his grip.

Sasame couldn't help but utter an "Aww" sound at the sight of the two, even if it was harmless fun (not to the ice knight of course) they were still cute to watch. "Don't worry 'mother' approves very much of this relationship! I'll have to ask your 'father' about this when he gets back home though."

"Sasame, stop encouraging him!" Mannen grouched, still trying to free himself from the elder.

"It doesn't bother me in the slightest." Goh stated plainly with an unusually innocent tone to his voice, something that was far from the normal behaviour of the fire knight.

"I'm quite aware of your feelings thank you." The ice knight replied bluntly. On the other hand his voice lacked the aggression he was hoping for, since in truth he knew he couldn't be mad at the other.

"Oh hey." Hajime spoke up, causing the other knights to turn back to him. It seemed he had recovered his article from the fire knight before Mannen had any chance to set his hands on it again, and had resumed to his reading. "Goh you might wanna' be careful according to this."

"How come?" The said male replied, now quite concerned for his safety.

The water knight continued, "For Leo we have… _'Whilst you've enjoyed playing around it's time to be serious. If you want to stay safe act upon your feelings now and wait for the storm to settle.'_"

Red orbs blinked in shock, "Oh, that does sound pretty bad doesn't it?" In turn this brought panic to the young knight of plants, his emerald eyes watering furiously.

"A storm in Leafeania? But my plants, they…"

"Oh not that kind!" Hajime said in reassurance, "We're talking about a different kind of storm, one that won't hurt Leafeania." He gave a warm smile to the youth, which fortunately calmed the other down greatly.

"A different kind of storm eh?" Goh mused, gazing up in thought before smirking. "Ok then, let's see it."

He used his other hand to swiftly tilt the ice knight's head upwards with his chin before locking lips with him, blue orbs widened at the sudden action as it took a while for it to sink in. Meanwhile the remaining knights sat with mouths agape.

"Daring guy." Mumbled Hajime, Shin nodding slowly beside him in agreement. Sasame simply began to clap in excitement, a grin stretching across either sides of his face. (And to soon travel off it, if it were possible)

A moment after the fire knight pulled away, licking his lips before releasing the other and hopping over to the front door. "Come get me."

Mannen on the other hand stared, still wide-eyed, as the other made his escape. A small growl came from his gritted teeth as he kicked his chair aside and made haste after him. "GOH! GET BACK HERE!!"

The sound knight smiled as laughing could be heard from outside (shortly followed by a few cries in panic from the fire knight), and upon noticing a small shard of ice that had formed on the table, rolled his eyes. "Oh well, I can ask Goh to melt that later." He paused to watch the scene outside, where a storm was definitely taking place, and only stopped to blink at the water knight in curiosity.

"By the way, what does my horoscope say?"

XXXX

Enjoy?

By the way, this fic was actually inspired from when I decided to read my horoscope in the papers a while back and it said Leo and Sagittarius were compatible at that time (much to my fangirly happiness). I also had to do a bit of research on this first, and I took an average on what the dates for Leo were, so don't shoot me if they're a little out from what you know. (It also did say that Leo and Sagittarius are definitely compatible overall, yay!)

As for the leafe knights' birthdays, they're in the manga and I'm sure somewhere like wikipedia will tell you them also.

Until next time kiddies, thankies for reading!

Reviews are loved. 3


End file.
